Sonic Adventure 3: The Star Fox Saga
by Grimm Gun
Summary: The name says it all ladies and gentle men, but if you need more detail. The introduction of an invading spaceship sends Sonic and co. on a starcrossed adventure with the equally cool Fox McCloud


This story is post "Sonic Heroes 2" by SOme and fandude, so Shadow and Rouge are married and if you haven't guessed it by now this story is aStar Fox and Sonic the Hedgehog cross over as well as my first fanfic so it'll most likly suck quite horribly. Oh, and for you honkeys who'll turn me in if I don't put it up this is my one and only disclaimer; I do not, I repeat, do not own any character in this story with a copyright on it, as well as any brand names, franchise titles or anything else that government legal documentation laws keep I, Bob the babarian, or anyone else from claiming it to be their own that may appear in this story written by me, Bob the barbarian. So without further aduie, I am proud to present.  
-  
Sonic Adventure 3: The Star Fox Saga By, Bob the barbarian -  
Chapter one: The Gathering----------------------------------------------------------------------------- One day in the middle of June Sonic the Hedgehog was lazing about on Angel Island with some of his best friends, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat, when suddenly from out of the sky, over The Mystic Ruins, came a massive, red air ship with more lazer guns and cannons than you could count!  
Then in a raspy sort of voice the ship said, "Ahh hahahahahaaa! Pitiful citizens of this archaic, back-water planet, bow before your new master, Andrew Oikonny! And until I you oficially surrender I shall begin to decimate every one of your unimpressive major cities at everyone of your hours. The countdown has begun"  
"Oikonny? Who the heck is this guy!" Knucles exclaimed.  
"Well it's certainly not Eggman," said Tails, "the technology's too advanced"  
"Although the ego, style, arrogance and attitude are exactly the same," Amy said, with a tone of disgust.  
"Cream what does decimate mean?" Big asked in his dopey, clueless voice.  
"I don't know. Sorry Mr.Big," Crem said quite sincerly.  
"Whoever he is it's another job for the world's fastest hedgehog to take care of!" said Sonic getting to the newly arisen situation, more than excited looking at the prospect of another adventure.  
A few minutes later on a T.V. in a house, in The Emerald Forest, a tall grey squirrel in her mid-20s was saying from a news helicopter over-looking The Mystic Mountain and the red airship, "Hi this like Berri the squirrel like um reporting live. Apparently this like um space ship that you like see here just moments ago appeared out of the sky and um like declaired total ownership of our planet. So like the leaders of like The U.S., Knothole and Windy are going to like um have a meeting to discuss the situation due to the regular military way of dealing with things by like um totally blowing the crap out of like everything is out of the question. The like um reason for not having that option is due to attacks by Eggman and the Tediz. Like wait... we have an incoming call.  
"Hey Berri," the caller said, "Conker. Would you like to hang out at The Cock and Plucker for a pint or two"  
"Yeah sure, but aren't you supposed to meet with the leaders of The U.S. and Knothole"  
"Nah I left that boring stuff to Rodent"  
"Cool, then I'll like meet you there. Okay"  
"Yeah, cool, catch ya later," and with that the caller hung up.  
Then Berri turned to the pioletand said, "Can I like have one of those parachutes?" With that the piolet turned around, handed her one and she jumped out of the chopper. Then the news went to comercial.  
Then Rouge the Bat got up off her couch, went over to the T.V., cut it off, turned to her husband, Shadow the Hedgehog, who had just come out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand and said, "I trust you heard the news"  
"Yeah, I'll call Omega and tell him to meet us at The Mystic Mountain in fifty minutes"  
"But Shadow, it'll take us ten minutes to get there," Rouge said as Shadow put his Pepsi down.  
"True," said Shadow, "but the we won't have time for this," and with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She let his tounge explore her mouth for a few seconds before they pulled away from each other.  
"I'll call hin," Rouge said, with that Shadow ran up to their bedroom with a smirk on his face, while Rouge ran quite briskly to the phone.  
At a table outside of a small restaurant in Down Town Station Square five minutes later Espio the Chameleon was giving a cute looking blue-eyed female skunk some company when his cell phone went off with the Adams Family tune. "Ecscuse me," said the purple reptile putting the phone next to his ear and pressing the "TALK" button. "Is this Vector or Charmy," he said thouroly annoyed, because he gave few people and only two of them would call at a time like this.  
"It's Vector," said a gruff voice that Espio recognized as his friend and fellow detective, Vector the Aligator, "Listen how fast can you get to the Mystic Ruins "Why"  
"Just look towards The Mystic Mountain"  
And so taking his friend's advice Espio looked towards the mountain and saw the faraway yet ominous battleship and said, "I'll be there in Fifty-five minutes." And with a sigh he pressed the "END" button and looked towards his cute new friend and said, "Unfortunatly I must depart"  
The skunk, anticipating this, handed him her phone number and said in a sultry voice, "Call me," and gave him a wink. But she did not anticipated him handing her one of his kunai along with the money to pay for to take care of the bill before running off.  
A few seconds later in a small house, on the outskirts of Station Square, two good friends were watching the T.V. deciding what to do. These two friends being Mighty the Armadilo and Ray the Flying Squirrel (A/N: for those who are unfamiliar with these two, Mighty is built like Sonic except his arms, legs and the front of his torso are all black, his entire back, from his head to his butt is covered in a red armored shell that begins just above his eyes. Also he has ears like Shrek's except they're yellow instead of green. As for Ray, he looks like Tails except he doesn't have spikey hair on the front of his head, the ears are rounder, has two big front teeth and has one big bushy squirrel tail instead of two fox tails.  
"I say we go," said the somewhat over confident armidilo.  
"And I say we stay," said the somewhat cowardly squirrel "Why"  
"Because unlike you, I'm not armored plated"  
"But everyone's gonna be there. Like Sonic and Vector and everyone else. Plus we haven't been in touch with any of the guys in years"  
"SO! We'll go see them when it's not an international crisis"  
"Fine," said Mighty, as he pulled out a nickel, "we'll leave it up to chance, heads: we don't go, tails: we don't go. Agreed?  
Ray then answered, "Agreed," all to happily. Now with her friend's concent, Migty flipped the coin into the air, caught it in his fist, hald for a few seconds and opened it to reveal it to be empty.  
"What!" exclaimed Ray, confussed and annoyed that he got tricked by a cheap magic trick, "That's not fair"  
"Hey, the rules didn't say anything about this, so it is fair," and with that Mighty ran out the door and his friend reluctantly with him.  
-  
Well that's capter one and I know it was short but hey, I'm stil new to this. So KEEP ON ROCKIN AND REVIEWIN AND I'LL JUST HANDLE THE ROLLING!  
p.s. tell me if I should continue this story or not 


End file.
